Nowadays mobile apps (short for applications) grow into a tremendous market and, correspondingly, people's life styles are greatly changed as people increasingly rely on apps to accomplish their daily needs. Mobile users installed large number of apps on their smart phones and interact with apps intimately every day. Recent research made much effort on better ways to improve users' experience of using apps, but such research mostly focuses on the level of apps. However, in reality, user behaviors show only one or few content pages or functionalities in an app is often utilized. On the other hand, a user's need is usually fulfilled by a series of actions which are implemented one after another, which can be described as a sequence of functions with consecutive orders that fulfills the user's need.
For example, when a user needs to take a photo, the user might not need to use other functions like chatting in the WeChat app. Instead, providing a user with the exact “take photo” function page in WeChat is a better user experience then offering the user the whole app. When a user need is “I want to eat at Red Lobster”, an ideal solution would be a function sequence: using the OpenTable function to make a seat reservation, using the Uber request page made to that specific place, and then using the Yelp review page to leave comments.
However, current techniques often do not focus on the function level of app usage. Thus, even if the user wants to find multiple functions to meet a need. It may be difficult for the user to find a potential function sequence, and it may be more difficult for the user to use it without spending a considerable amount of time to figure out how to use the potential function sequence.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.